beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Hell Salamander
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-113 Booster Hell Salamander 12 Operate on May 26th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Hell Salamander is a Balance Type Energy Layer with ten blades. The top of the Layer features a dragon's head meant to representing the anime's rendition of this Layer's Beast, a dragon, and the Layer's namesake; the mythical Salamander which feeds on and lives in fire. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Hell Salamander features metal in its design; in this case, five of the ten blades are lined with metal. The inclusion of metal makes Hell Salamander heavier than most God Layers. Hell Salamander also features gimmicks; the Layer is Left-Spin and the blades can move to create two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Attack Mode". In Defense Mode, the metal and plastic blades are kept apart to create ten blades which reduces the gap in between the blades and creates a rounder, lower recoil design, akin to Wyvern. This, combined with the Left-Spin nature of Hell Salamander, reduces recoil against Right-Spin opponents due to the Layers acting akin to gears which heavily reduces the rate of Bursts. Furthermore, the clockwise direction of the blades also reduce recoil, even against other Left-Spin opponents. In Attack Mode, the metal and plastic blades become consolidated into five blades which increases the gap in between the blades and creates an aggressive, recoil heavy design against other Left-Spin opponents. However, due to Hell Salamander's Left-Spin nature, recoil potential is significantly reduced against Right-Spin opponents. Finally, the placement of the metal grants higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack in Attack Mode, increases the Layer's Burst Resistance in both modes as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that heavily compensates for its medium length teeth and increases Stamina in both modes, giving Hell Salamander equal or greater Stamina than Crash Ragnaruk. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Hell Salamander is unbalanced, though not to the same degree as others, which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Defense/Stamina Combinations Hell Salamander can be used in the Defense/Stamina Combination Hell Salamander (Defense Mode) 0/2/4/5/7/10 Cross/Glaive/Bump Atomic/Orbit/Yard/Eternal. The heavy weight and low recoil shape of Hell Salamander gives this Combination high Stamina, Knock-Out and Burst Resistance. The weight of 0/2/4/5/7/10 bolsters Knock-Out resistance and Stamina while Atomic/Orbit/Yard can further bolster Stamina and Knock-Out resistance while Atomic/Yard specifically can add Life-After-Death along with Cross/Glaive. Use in Attack Combinations Hell Salamander can be used in the Attack Combination Hell Salamander (Attack Mode) 0/2/4/5/7/10 Bump/Meteor Xtreme/Jolt. The heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7/10 Bump/Meteor and the high speed of Xtreme/Jolt bolsters Hell Salamander's Burst Attack potential while the Layer's own weight can compensate for the increased Burst risk. Furthermore, Xtreme/Jolt's high friction resists banking pattern loss from Hell Salamander's unbalanced nature. However, this Combination does not perform well against Right-Spin opponents. Use in Attack/Stamina Combinations Hell Salamander can be used in the Attack Combination Hell Salamander 0/2/4/5/7/10 Cross/Glaive Accel/Zephyr/Trans/Destroy. The high Stamina of the Layer, 0/2/4/5/7/10 Disc and Accel/Zephyr/Trans Tip and the Life-After-Death of Destroy and the Cross/Glaive Frame increases the time the Combination can stall on the Tornado Ridge. When set to Defense Mode, Burst risk is mitigated against other Left-Spin Attack Combinations and when set to Attack Mode, the recoil of the Layer, weight of the Disc and movement of the Tip can Burst Left-Spin Stamina and Defense Combinations. Overall Takara Tomy's Hell Salamander features heavy weight, strong Burst Resistance and both low recoil and high recoil against Left-Spin opponents. Furthermore, Hell Salamander boasts some of the highest Stamina in the game at the time of writing. As such, Takara Tomy's Hell Salamander is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-113 Hell Salamander 12 Operate * B-125 Random Booster Vol. 12 Dead Hades.11T.Z' - 02: Hell Salamander Gravity Yielding * B-130 Random Booster Vol. 13 Air Knight.12E.Et - 04: Hell Salamander 13 Blow' Gallery Takara Tomy LayerHellSalamander.png|Hell Salamander (Official Image) Hell Salamander (B-125 02 Ver).png|Hell Salamander Gravity Yielding (B-125 02) Hell Salamander (B-130 04 Ver).jpg|Hell Salamander 13 Blow' (B-130 04) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy